Misadventures of Fria
by ILOVECARTOONS
Summary: On thier way to Tamaran, the titans crash land on an unknown planet and meet a new friend. RxS OCxOC slight BBxR


Okay, I reread this story after about a month and all I could think of was "BLEG!" I was unsatisfied with it so, I'm redoing it.

………………………………..

"Oh! I am so excited!" Starfire cried. They were on the T-Ship on their way to a festival on Tamaran that Starfire had been talking about for the past 3 weeks. "It will be so much fun and you will be able to try gringar, a candy that we only have at this celebration."

"Wow Star, that's sounds cool," Beastboy said sarcastically "Because you've only told us like 100 times."

"Oh, heh heh," she smiled sheepishly, "I am just so excited to see my planet again! I can't wait to ask Galfore how he is doing being the grand ruler."

"How long till we get there," Raven said. "I don't think I'll be able to stand much more of Starfire's excitement.

"Only about two hours, Raven," Cyborg replied.

"Uhhh… can't we make this thing go any faster," She groaned.

"Come on Raven, Its not that long," Robin told her.

"Ok guys, we just have to pass through this asteroid belt and we'll be almost there," Cyborg announced.

"Finally, I need to stretch my legs after this long flight," Beast boy stated.

Starfire watched as all the large space rocks zoomed past to ship. They were coming a little too close for her comfort. She looked farther into space to see something that worried her even more.

"Should we not be so close to the planet over there," Starfire said worriedly, indicating the white and blue planet looming towards them.

"Don't worry about it Star, the T-ship can handle that planets gravity," Cyborg reassured her.

"Uhh, not to interrupt, but that asteroid right there seems to be coming VERY FAST!" Beast Boy yelled. The others looked to see that just as Beast Boy said, a huge rock was flying right at the T-ship.

"Hold on guys!" Cyborg exclaimed.

An awful screeching sound resounded as the asteroid scraped across the side of the ship. The titans were slammed against the sides as the ship started rocking back and forth. The humming of the engines stopped and the planet near them started to grow bigger in their site.

"We're going down!" Robin shouted, "Hang on!"

The ship shook as it entered the planets atmostsphere. The metal on the ship started heating up as it flew. Soon they were incased in a ball of flame as they plummeted toward the ground. They burst through the clouds and saw rocky, mountainous terrain underneath them.

They were falling ever faster toward the ground, the sharp pointed tops of the mountains drawing closer. They started mercifully falling toward a crevasse in the mountain range. It seemed to be full of snow that would cushion their fall.

Robin looked in horror as the ship struck the ground, flinging him out of his seat and into the snow. He had been laying there for a few seconds when he felt a throbbing pain in his wrist.

He opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky through the peaks of the looming mountains around him. He scrunched his eyes from the pain until he realized that it had gone numb from the cold. Gingerly he touched it, gently poking at it with his fingers. He bit his lip with the wave of pain and nausea came over him.

He looked towards the mountains again, trying to think of what he could do. He saw a bird fly by far above. He noticed that something moved above on a nearby mountain. He was getting nauseous from the pain and he was slowly fading into sleep.

'I'm going into shock,' he thought tiredly. He vaguely saw a shape moving above him, drawing closer, before he fell unconscious from shock.

……………………………..

Robin slowly woke from his shock endused sleep to notice that he was under something very warm. He turned over onto his side, thinking that he should probably wake up soon and get the team ready for another day of crime fighting, when he felt a burst of pain come from his forearm. Suddenly he remembered everything that had happened. His eyes snapped open and he pushed the heavy blanket off of himself.

He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of some kind of cave. The walls had been polished smooth and had different colored gems and crystals engraved on them. He looked toward the only source of light, the over bright sunshine coming in through a smooth, arched doorway a little ways away. The sun was shining so brightly that he couldn't see the environment outside. He shielded his eyes and looked around the floor to find four lumps covered in blankets similar to his. He also saw various other objects which he assumed to be furniture scattered around the floor. He looked at his hurt arm and saw some kind of splint on it.

He reached over to one of the other lumps where he saw the tip of Starfire's hair peeking out and gently prodded it. She groaned and turned her body away from him.

"Hey Star, wake up," he whispered urgently.

"R-Robin?" she asked sleepily and turned toward him, her eyes bleary. She pushed herself up and looked at the cave entrance. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we are alive and safe for the moment," he replied.

Starfire started to stand up, but with a yelp she fell back against her blanket. Her face screwed up in pain, she looked at her ankle to see a splint similar to Robin's around her ankle. The skin peeking though had a large cut where it looked like the bone had pierced the skin. Through squinted eyes she saw that the cut had some strange moss in it.

"Starfire!" Robin said, alarmed.

"I think my ankle is broken, Robin," She replied through gritted teeth.

She gingerly laid herself back down on her blanket, careful not to bump her foot. When the pain had eased she began to survey her surroundings like Robin had.

They both turned when they heard a sound at the cave entrance. A figure had emerged from outside and was standing the bright doorway. The sun was at its back, obscuring its features.

It walked a few steps towards them and stopped, making it easier to see it. It had in its hand the same kind of moss that was on Starfire's leg. It pulled the moss into two pieces and came closer to them.

Robin saw that the reason that he couldn't see the figures face was a large furred hood on its head. Now it pulled it off to reveal a pure white, feminine face with large solid light blue eyes. Now that she was closer he could see that she was really a little shorter than Beast Boy. She had long white hair that had a slightly silver tint to it and she wore a thick lavender colored robe that only went down to her knees. Underneath she had thick gray leggings and fur lined boots that went halfway up her shins.

She looked slightly surprised at seeing them awake and walked over. She sat beside them and examined them carefully. Robin saw that her eyes weren't accually solid blue, but they had a small black dot at the center that he assumed to be the pupil. She reached out and gently took his arm.

Robin, startled, jerked his arm away out of reflex, resulting in a huge wave of pain exploding across his arm. He let out a yelp of pain and gripped his arm close to his body.

The girl sighed and reached out slower this time. She took his arm and gently undid the wrappings. Robin saw that there were multiple cuts on his arm. She took some of the moss she had and gently put it in the cut. Robin gritted his teeth and let her, she obviously meant them no harm if she would go to this much effort for them. Even if she did want to hurt them, he was in no condition to fight.

She wrapped up his arm again and went to Starfire, giving her the same treatment. When she was done she went out of the cave entrance. She came back a few seconds later with a canteen and two cups. She poured some liquid into each cup and handed one to each of them. Robin took his cup and looked at the mixture suspiciously. It was a creamy white color and smelled sweet.

Seeing his expression, the girl sighed again and took a drink of the canteen herself. She looked at him impatiently and pushed his cup a little closer.

Seeing that he had no choice, Robin drank his cup and Starfire follow suit. It was a sweet and creamy mixture that warmed him. He felt warm and tired and lay down on his blanket. Sleep seemed like the best thing in the world now. He vaguely wondered why he was so tired before he drifted off to sleep.

…………………………….

I hope you like it better that you did before. Like I said, I didn't like how it turned out. I might do this with my other stories. Maybe that will cure me of my writers block and I can continue my other stories.


End file.
